1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate for multi visions, and more particularly, to an array substrate for multi-vision and a liquid crystal display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes two substrates that are spaced apart and face each other with a liquid crystal material interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates include electrodes that face each other such that a voltage applied between the electrodes induces an electric field across the liquid crystal material. Alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal material changes in accordance with the intensity of the induced electric field into the direction of the induced electric field, thereby changing the light transmissivity of the LCD device. Thus, the LCD device displays images by varying the intensity of the induced electric field.
FIG. 1A is a plan view illustrating an LCD device according to the related art, and FIG. 1B is a plan view illustrating a mother array substrate for an LCD device according to the related art. FIG. 1B shows printed circuit boards (PCBs) connected to non-display regions as well.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the LCD device 1 includes a liquid crystal panel that includes a color filter substrate including a color filter, an array substrate 10 including gate and data lines and a pixel electrode, and a liquid crystal layer between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
In upper and left non-display regions NA1 and NA4, respective gate and data pad electrodes, and gate and data link lines thereto are formed.
Further, in a display region DA, the gate lines connected to the gate pad electrodes through the gate link lines, and the data lines connected to the data pad electrodes through the data link lines are formed. The gate and data lines cross each other to define a pixel region.
Further, a thin film transistor is formed at the crossing portion of the gate and data lines, and the pixel electrode is formed in the pixel region and connected to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor.
The color filter substrate includes the color filter layer that includes red, green and blue color filter patterns corresponding to the respective pixel regions, a black matrix that corresponds to the gate and data lines and non-display regions NA1 to NA4 surrounding the display region DA, and a common electrode on the color filter layer and the black matrix.
A seal pattern is formed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate and along the non-display regions NA1 to NA4.
The LCD device further includes a backlight unit located below the liquid crystal panel to supply light, and driving portions coupled to the liquid crystal panel.
PCBs 50 are generally used for the driving portions, and include a gate PCB connected to the gate lines, and a data PCB 50 connected to the data lines.
The PCBs 50 are connected to the respective gate and data pads through respective tape carrier package (TCP) films or flexible printed circuit boards (FPCs) 61 and 62.
The gate PCB may not be used. In this case, the gate FPCs 61, where driving ICs 71 are mounted, are connected to the fourth non-display region NA4, where the gate pad electrodes are formed, and the data FPCs 62, where driving ICs 72 are mounted, are connected to the first non-display region NA1 where the data pad electrodes are formed.
The above-described LCD device is employed in various electronic devices such as TV, monitor, laptop computer, cellular phone, PDA and the like.
Large-sized display devices are recently needed, and, in response to the need, 40 or more inch LCD devices are produced. Further, 60 or more inch LCD devices are recently produced.
However, the 60 or more inch LCD device is very expensive compared to 20 to 40 inch LCD device, and a demand therefor is not much thus.
However, because demand therefor exits, an LCD manufacturer should produce the 60 or more inch LCD device. Several mask processes are performed to fabricate an LCD device, and the mask process needs a photo mask. Since the photo mask made of quartz is very expensive, buying a photo mask for one model causes increase of production cost.
Recently, since outdoor events are held, a multi-vision display device having a display region of 100 or more inches is needed as well.
The multi-vision display device uses a plurality of display devices each having a small-sized area. In this case, an interval between the display devices is great and needed to be less. The interval is referred to as a seam distance.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a mother array substrate 11 for fabricating an LCD device includes a plurality of pattern regions DP1 to DP4 that are each for a unit array substrate. In each unit array substrate, a data pad portion DPA connected to a data PCB 50 is formed at an upper side of a display region, and a gate pad portion GPA is connected to a gate PCB (not shown) is formed at a left side of the display region. In other words, for the convenience of fabrication and design, positions of the gate and data pad portions GPA and DPA are fixed at the left and upper sides, and the gate and data pad portions GPA and DPA are thus located corresponding to a center portion of the mother array substrate 11.
Accordingly, the above-configured mother array substrate 11 itself cannot be used for an multi-vision array substrate. Instead, the mother array substrate 11 is divided into the unit array substrates, then the unit array substrates are attached to respective color filter substrates with respective liquid crystal layer therebetween and respective LCD devices are thus fabricated, and then the LCD devices are assembled and form a multi-vision display device.
In this case, when four LCD devices are used to form the multi-vision display device, because of fixed positions of the PCBs, the PCBs should be arranged to be located at outsides of the multi-vision display device.
Accordingly, when an arrangement location of one of the LCD devices is determined, other LCD devices to be arranged at left, right, upper and lower sides of said one of the LCD devices should be turned over. For example, while a user sees a color filter substrate of said one of the LCD devices, the user faces array substrates of said other LCD devices. In this case, brightness difference between said one of the LCD devices and said other LCD devices occurs, and display quality of the multi-vision display device is degraded.
Further, while said one of the LCD devices has a color filter pattern sequence of R, G and B, said other LCD devices have the opposite color filter sequence of B, G and R. Accordingly, the two B color filter patterns are located at a boundary between said one of the LCD devices and the said other LCD devices, and this causes degradation of display quality of the multi-vision display device.